Correio Elegante do Prof Flitwick
by MarciaBS
Summary: Coletânea de fics escritas para o fest de dia dos namorados 2011 do PSF, o Correio Elegante do Prof Flitwick. As postagens foram tecnicamente anônimas.
1. O presente

**Caipira apaixonado:** Crystem Estuarte Partyçon Sousa da Silva

**Sualinda:** Gih Kitsunesspblm

**Título:** O presente

**Classificação:** PG-16

**Personagens:** Remus Lupin & Sirius Black

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória:** _Razão do meu viver, inspiração da minha vida, melodia da minha digitação... Cê é o luar que faltava na minha noite... A cereja da minha torta... Caramelo do meu sandei... Num faço idéia de como eu vivia antes sem ocê... Ai Love iou... _

**Nota:** "_Que tal deste jeito? Eu amo que você fica com frio quando está 32 graus lá fora. Eu amo que você demora uma hora e meia para pedir um sanduiche. Eu amo quando você fica com uma ruguinha acima do seu nariz quando você olha para mim, me achando louco. Eu amo quando depois de passar o dia com você, eu ainda sinto seu perfume em minhas roupas. E eu amo que você seja a última pessoa que eu queira ver à noite antes de dormir. E não é porque eu estou sozinho. E não é por que é ano novo. Eu vim aqui esta noite, por que quando você percebe que quer passar o resto da sua vida com alguém, você quer que o resto da sua vida comece o mais rápido possível." – do filme Harry e Sally - Feitos um para o outro_

**O PRESENTE**

Remus olhou para o embrulho aberto em suas mãos.

- Sirius o que é isso?

Sirius abriu um grande sorriso antes de responder:

- Seu presente!

Remus voltou a olhar para o embrulho unindo suas sobrancelhas.

O sorriso de Sirius se desmanchou.

- Não gostou? – perguntou receoso.

Remus balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Isso é o que estou imaginando?

Sirius sorriu torto daquele jeitinho que sabia que ninguém resista.

- Acho que sim.

- E porque você está me dando isso?

- Hoje não é lua cheia? – perguntou Sirius preocupado.

- Sim. – disse Remus – Estou tão esgotado que não consigo desvendar porque desse presente.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Pensei que poderíamos brincar mais tarde.

Remus o encarou.

Sirius suspirou olhou em volta constatando que estavam sozinhos no dormitório e se inclinou unindo seus lábios aos de Remus.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados Moony!

Remus sorriu deixando seu corpo frágil cair na cama.

- Padfoot... – sussurrou e das suas mãos um enorme osso embrulhado em papel dourado e um laço vermelho saiu rolando no chão.


	2. Comida Típica

**Caipira apaixonado:** Crystem Estuarte Partyçon Sousa da Silva

**Sualinda:** Coy

**Título:** Comida Típica

**Classificação:** PG-16

**Personagens:** George Weasley & Fred Weasley & Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória:** _Cê fez eu amar esse triangulo pra lá de saboroso, então essa coisinha aqui é procê, infelizmente num é uma drabble, mas é de coração..._

**Comida Típica**

Draco arregalou os olhos e um tom rosado tingiu sua face.

- O que? – perguntaram Fred e George em coro diante do olhar do loiro.

Draco piscou abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe, mas nenhum som saia dela.

- Isso! – apontou Fred para o que segurava na mão – É comida típica!

- Exato! – concordou George.

Draco engoliu em seco.

Fred fechou os olhos passando a língua por todo salsichão, grande e vermelho, dando uma pequena mordida na ponta.

- Quer um pedaço? – ofereceu para Draco, que balançou a cabeça tão apressado, que acabou fazendo seus cabelos lisos caírem sobre o rosto.

- Talvez... ele prefira... milho... – comentou George dando pequenos chupões no milho que tinha em mãos a fim de sugar o caldo salgado, em alguns momentos dava leve mordidas passando a língua nos lábios. Tudo de olhos fechados como se tivesse se deliciando.

- Então Malfoy o que prefere? – perguntou Fred, um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios antes de circular a ponta do salsichão com a língua e morder lentamente.

Draco abriu a boca e não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Também pudera, onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou ir com os gêmeos naquela inocente festa junina?


	3. Diamantes

**Caipira apaixonado:** Crystem Estuarte Partyçon Sousa da Silva

**Sualinda:** MarciaBS

**Título:** Diamantes

**Classificação:** Livre

**Personagens:** Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória:** _Cê me faz respirar todos os dias e amar esse casal fofo... Coração da minha vida, razão por eu acordar em cada manhã..._

**Nota:** _"Olha, eu garanto para você que existirão tempos difíceis. Eu garanto que algumas vezes, um ou os dois vão querer sair fora. Mas eu também garanto que se eu não pedir para você ser meu, eu vou me arrepender para o resto da minha vida, por que eu sei, no meu coração, você é a pessoa certa para mim." – do filme Noiva em Fuga_

**DIAMANTES**

Ele observou atentamente o garoto a sua frente. Havia algo único ali e não eram aqueles cabelos claros ou o queixo pontudo. Não, eram aqueles olhos. Se fosse possível, Harry tinha certeza que eles poderiam congelar o mundo, mas não era apenas isso que os fazia únicos. Era o brilho que iluminava a escuridão e a maneira como diante da luz aqueles olhos pareciam se abrir em mil pedaços. Era como olhar um diamante bruto. Sim, os olhos de Draco Malfoy eram como diamantes.

Harry os queria apenas para si.

Nem que para isso tivesse que amar aquele sonserino irritante.


	4. Ele é meu norte, meu sul

**Caipira apaixonado:** Crystem Estuarte Partyçon Sousa da Silva

**Sualinda:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Título:**Ele é meu norte, meu sul, meu leste e meu Oeste

**Classificação:** Livre

**Personagens:** Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória:** _Lindeza do meu MSN, cê é o leite condensado que faltava nas minhas loucuras!_

**Nota:**_"Ele era meu norte, meu sul, meu leste, meu Oeste, minha semana de trabalho, e meu domingo de descanso…"- do filme Quatro Casamentos e Um Funeral_

**Ele é meu norte, meu sul, meu leste e meu Oeste**

Draco fechou os olhos com força. Ele não iria chorar. Não queria ver o apartamento vazio e lembrar-se dele. Não queria sentir o aroma amadeirado de suas roupas. Não queria pensar que era sua culpa. Seu ciúme sem sentido o havia feito atravessar aquela rua. Aquele idiota imprudente tinha que levantar logo daquela cama. Abrir seus olhos verdes. Harry tinha prometido nunca abandoná-lo. Ele não iria chorar. Não podia se deixar levar, afinal Harry Potter era o maldito menino que insistia em sobreviver. Ele iria ficar bem ou pelo menos era nisso que Draco precisava acreditar para seguir em frente.


	5. Quadrilha

**Caipira apaixonado:** Crystem Estuarte Partyçon Sousa da Silva

**Sualinda:** Cy Malfoy

**Título:** Quadrilha

**Classificação:** Livre

**Personagens:** Ron Weasley & Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória****:** _Cê é como minha lista telefônica, totalmente inútil até que eu precise falar com alguém... XD_

**Quadrilha**

Ron olhou o cabelo platinado preso em duas marias-chiquinhas no alto da cabeça, as sardas pintadas no nariz arrebitado, os lábios finos lambuzados de rosa, os olhos cinzentos destacados na maquiagem pesada, o vestido verde cheio de babados marcando a cintura fina e... Gargalhou. Ele não tinha falado sério quando disse que só dançaria com Draco, se ele vestisse a caráter e nunca imaginou que o sonserino se vestiria de menina.

- Não gostou? – perguntou Draco encabulado, mordendo lábio inferior.

- Gostei... – respondeu puxando-o pela cintura e colando seu corpo ao dele – Só estou em dúvida entre levá-lo a festa ou direto para cama.

Draco corou revirando os olhos hipnotizantes.

- Eu não me arrumei todo para você ousar não dançar comigo! – lançou um olhar malicioso e passou a língua nos lábios provocando-o – Depois eu deixo você descobrir o que tem debaixo do vestido.

Ron gemeu sendo levado por aquele loiro delicioso.


End file.
